


Mr. and Mrs. and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of Number Four, Privet Drive

by mechanonymouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanonymouse/pseuds/mechanonymouse
Summary: Harry is left on the Dursley Sedoretu's doorstep.





	Mr. and Mrs. and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of Number Four, Privet Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai) in the [Sedoretu_Fic_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sedoretu_Fic_Fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Sedoretu being a perfectly normal Muggle thing, who are Harry's other aunt and uncle? Any other cousins? How do their presences affect Harry's upbringing?

Mr and Mrs and Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense.

 

Mr Vernon Dursley, evening moiety, was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. On Saturdays he played golf from 10 to 4 religiously and during the summer he fished with his husband Arthur on Sundays. Mrs Petunia Dursley, morning moiety, was thin and blonde with nearly twice the usual amount of neck. She was a homemaker and stay at home mother for their son Dudley and othermother to their daughter Beatrice. In their opinion, there were no finer children anywhere, all their parents loudly and publicly delighted in the achievements. Mr Arthur Dursley, morning moiety, was a thin as his morning wife and nearly seven foot with a head of thinning read hair. He was a senior accountant at a major firm and built model railways in the loft in his spare time. Mrs Catherine Dursley, evening moiety, was ward sister at the local hospital. Surviving primarily on coffee and cigarettes, she was a tall thin woman with prematurely grey hair and a permanent frown etched into her face.

 

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. The Potters. Mrs Potter, and there was only one Mrs Potter, was Mrs Petunia Dursley’s sister but they hadn’t seen or spoken with each other for several years. The last time Petunia had spoken to her sister was to refuse to attend her couple marriage and the last letter had been to invite them to the Christening of the Potter’s son but they had been busy that day with Beatrice and Dudley. Normally they would never think of the Potter’s but many Potter-ish things happened that dull grey Tuesday that brought them to mind.

 

None of them noticed the large tawny owl that flew past the window, although Vernon and Arthur heard about the unusual daytime owl sightings on their way home from work and they both saw the optical illusion of a tabby cat reading a sign and a map. Catherine’s ward became recipient of an unusual number of people blaming their injuries on unexpected birds, normally owls, and fireworks during the daytime. When she was on her cigarette break she heard the strange ones from that ward talking about the Potters which she convinced herself was just a coincidence. Potter is a common surname and Harry a common name for little boys. She congratulated her partners for their names. Dudley and Beatrice would be the only ones in their class with their names.

 

Independently, Vernon, Arthur and Catherine each determined to ask Petunia if she’d heard anything from her sister but when they got back from work, Vernon and Arthur’s cars pulling into the drive next to each other seamlessly from either end of the street as Catherine jogged down the road from the station, they found a harried looking Petunia with a crying toddler on either hip and dinner barely started.

 

“Need a hand, Pet?” Vernon asked attempting to kiss her cheek but getting thumped by Dudley instead.

She wordlessly handed a child to their father, pointed Catherine towards the shower and retreated to the kitchen.

 

An hour later, the children were still grousing but there was a lovely dinner on the table and Petunia looked far less harried. The strange Potter-ish happenings had been shoved to the back of their minds and the dinner conversation was occupied by Beatrice’s teething, Dudley’s concerning issues with sharing, and office gossip. Afterwards it was bath time and then bedtime for Dudley and Beatrice, which took far longer than the usual hour. After cleaning up from dinner, Dudley and Beatrice’s baths, and all the toys they had left strewn across the living room floor it was ten before they settled, yawning in front of the TV to watch something mindless before heading to bed, comfortable in the routines of their normal life.

 

* * *

 

 

Petunia woke first was her custom and headed downstairs with Beatrice and Dudley's baby monitor. She had barely begun her morning, opening the door to collect the milk on her way to the kitchen when the Dursley’s morning routine was shattered. Petunia screamed and the baby monitor hit the tile stoop with a crack. The baby on the doorstep woke and began scream unhappily. Instinctively, Petunia scooped the baby, no a small toddler she noticed, barely hearing the monitor roll to the side and the tip the milk bottles off the step, the glass shattering and saturating the lawn with milk. She jiggled the toddler, looking the child over for injuries on the visible bit. The child was not comforted by her. Crying louder and trying to push away. Behind her, there were feet on the stairs as Catherine and Vernon made their way down while Arthur dealt with their own children awoken by Petunia and the child’s cries.

 

Between them Petunia and Catherine laid the child out on the sofa, calmed him with a stuff toy of Beatrice’s, and determined he was a he with no other visible injuries other than cut on his forehead.Catherine was very certain he had hypothermia though suggesting he had been outside a while so they made their way to the local hospital, the lad wrapped in every blanket they could get their hands on and held between Catherine’s nighty and Vernon’s fleecy dressing gown. Vernon meanwhile called the police and was instructed not to touch what he was left with any more than they already had.

 

None of the Dursley’s made it to work that Wednesday. In the end, the Dursley’s had been cleared of any wrong doing, foster paper work was in process for young Harry James Potter, someone named Albus Dumbledore was wanted for questioning, and the nursery had one more crib in it.

 


End file.
